The Sweater
by YAMI CHIP
Summary: Yami's girl friend (sweatdrop OC) gets hurt and it wasn't just an accident. oO Wow, what a pathetic summary! Chapter 3 ¬ ¬ Selena, Courtnet, Lala, leave me alone abou it : P
1. The mugger

Chip: Hey everyone.  
  
Chad: Hey everyone.  
  
Chip: -_- Is there anyone else here besides my hikari?  
  
Yami, Joey & Yugi: Yes.  
  
Chip: Yami! ^_^ *Cling!*  
  
Chad: Yugi! ^_^ *Cling!*  
  
AG: Joey! ^_^ *Cling!*  
  
SQ: Yami! ^_^ *Cling!*  
  
Chip: What are you two doing here? AND GET OFF MY YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SQ: : P  
  
AG: We were bored so we thought we would destroy your new ficcy.  
  
Chip: : P You can stay but only if you do what I say. AND GET OFF MY YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG: Ok.  
  
SQ: T_T No.  
  
Chip: I'll get you later. Back to what matters. This fic, I hope, is going to be more tragedy / maybe a little drama / romance... actually fluff, depending on what you consider fluff. I consider it cuddling and stuff like that. Anyone see Legally Blonde 2? Elle and what's-his-name were my style of fluff. I'm going to try and lay off the comedy. There's probably going to be some when you're with us. *Everyone smiles big and does a victory sign.* I don't usually like people who make their characters the main character but I'm going to try it out. (Our Savior! didn't count cause I was inexperienced.) Don't blame me if I can't write this well. I'm a comedian.  
  
Yami: -_- And a clingian.  
  
Chip: *Sarcastically.* Hahaha. AG! Do the disclaimer.  
  
AG: Fine. Chip doesn't own much. She doesn't own YuGiOh or anything else except her character. She doesn't own me or SQ or anyone that exists in this world/realm.  
  
Chip: I will someday. Let's see is I can make serious stuff work. Oh yeah, the names you hopefully don't recognize are COMPLETELY made up. At least the last names are. The first names you don't know I got out of a baby name book. Oh, this too. The millennium items and dueling and everything still exist. They just might not become as important for a while. Any details that don't fit the truth, forget it. I know nothing. One more thing! The words in the ( ) are my commentary. Sorry, I can't help it. That's truly where the comedy lies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold, winter eve in New York City as 16 year old Ciprina Kimble, (Siprena) more commonly known as Chip (^.^), walked towards her home after spending a couple hours at her boy friend's house. (Not like that!) Her parents were out of town on a business trip and her 15 year old sister Chavana (Shavona), more commonly known as Chad (^.^), was at the movies.  
Just then Chip noticed it was unusually cold. She thus noticed she forgot her sweater at her boy friend,Yami's house. (^.^? What? I'm not allowed to give myself a little happiness?)  
Darn. Eh, i'll get it tomorrow. Chip told herself as she walked on.  
  
  
As 16 year old Yami Talvinio (Tallvineo) wrote out a quick note for his younger brother, Yugi, who was at the movies (^_~) saying that he went to bed and for Yugi to lock everything, Yami noticed Chip forgot her favorite light blue sweater with the golden retriever puppies on his coat rack.   
The sweater was a symbol for the two of them about how they would do the dumbest things for each other. Last Christmas Yami worked hard to win the sweater for Chip at the carnival, on the toughest game, Shoot the Flea! They both thought it was adorable (Chip liking it more than Yami.). It reminded them of each others sweetness. (Aaaaawwwwww!!!!!!)  
On that same night, Chip did the same game later, without Yami knowing it, and won him a Duel Monsters card set he had had his eye on. It was a set of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, each representing one of them. (Three guesses which represents which!) (Play along with me ok?)   
_ Can't let her forget that. Besides, it's pretty cold out tonight. I should defiantly bring it back to her. _He thought.   
In the end, he decided to just run and catch up with her and give it back. Yami snatched the sweater up, tossed his own jacket on, and raced out the door.  
  
  
As Chip passed a dark alley, a 7 foot 9 inches man (O_O) dressed in black and a black ski mask jumped out and threw her into the alley.  
What do ya want ya creep?! Chip yelled.  
Gimme ya money no one gets hurt lady. he responded with a sneer. He seemed to be disguising his voice so that it sounded high and creepy.  
What money?! I'm broke! Chip lied, knowing full well she had a good stash of cash in her wallet. She was _supposed_ to go Christmas shopping today but forgot when she bumped into Yami at the mall. (^.^)  
Then I guess we'll just have to find that out, won't we? the mugger snarled as he walked towards Chip. The teen could tell this guy had murder on his mind.  
The mugger lifted Chip into the air, about a foot off the ground. (That just shows how short I could be.) Chip shivered in fear as she tried kicking him in the shin continuously, but it didn't work. It just made him angrier as he thrust her into the brick wall, knocking her almost completely unconscious. The teen could feel the blood gushing out of the wound on the back of her head.  
Chip used the last bit of her strength to lift her head up and open her eyes. The idiot walked over to Chip punched her right in the gut. Chip winced in pain but stayed awake. He continued to punch and kick and slash and such her as if she was a punching bag for 5 minutes. Miraculously Chip remained conscious but she wasn't exactly happy about that, considering the pain she went through.  
The mugger then backed up a few feet and pulled out a hand gun. He pointed it straight at her heart. He then started to laugh and/or cackle like a crazed maniac as the teen squinted her eyes closed and waited for the painful blast to end her misery... it never came.  
Chip lifted her head again as she saw someone jumping onto the mugger's head and start wrestling with him.  
_Must remember to thank them for that. _Chip weakly thought.  
As she continued to watch the two struggle, the mugger pulled the trigger on his hand gun as his hand passed in front of Chip. It ended up grazing the top of Chip's shoulder, but it still hurt!  
Chip screamed. The pain started to cloud her vision as she saw the mugger be punched in the gut and chased down the alley and over a electric fence. (Hehehe.)   
_Baby. _She quickly thought, seeing that the person who saved her was coming closer.  
Her heroic defender walked over to her until his face was clear.  
  
and Chip passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: I'll end it here.   
  
Joey: No you won't!  
  
Chip: Why?  
  
AG: Because Joey said so and Joey is your master!  
  
Chad: Joey. Her master. XD  
  
Chip: Joey couldn't master the lid of the pickle jar!  
  
Joey: _ It was just that one time. And it was really tight!  
  
Chip: Yeah real tight.   
  
SQ: The last one to screw it close was a five year old!  
  
Joey: _  
  
AG: -_- Just get back to the ficcy.  
  
Chip: Ok. Oh, AG, don't kill me for your real name. I was bored and I was building up my insanity when I did it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chip! No! Yami shouted again.   
He quickly snatched her into his arms and started to rush her towards a hospital. The difficult part was that the nearest hospital was 10 miles away. (Don't ask, I don't know.) At a run Yami, could have normally gotten there in half an hour, maybe forty five minute. But with Chip in his arms, he knew it would take him at least an hour or two.   
As Yami ran down the streets of New York, Chip at hand, he quickly went over all the possibilities for getting her there faster.   
_Pay phone? _Yami looked around in hope but he didn't see any. _ WHY AREN'T THERE ANY PAY PHONES IN THIS PART OF TOWN?!?! Cell phone? I don't have my cell phone with me!!! Grr... Subway would take too long. Cab? Too much money. Maybe she'll have something in her bAG that will help.   
_At that Yami grabbed the bag slung over Chip's shoulder and started ruffling through it. He found her wallet, her savings account booky thing, (EVIL BOOKY!) a few pens, a pencil or two, a picture of them (^.^), and one of those mini calendar thingys. Just as Yami lost all hope, he found his hand on her cell phone which was ringing.  
Hello?! What?! Moo?! Yami yelled at the phone. _ Oh Ra, she's rubbing off on me. _He thought.  
Yami? That you? came the voice on the other side of the phone. Yami recognized it as Angelica Garbonzo, more commonly known as AG's, voice.**   
**She was one of Chip's pack members so it wasn't surprising to hear her. When I say pack I don't mean the popular pack. I mean the girls who despised the popular pack with a burning passion, the anti popular pack if you will, but could probably get in if the wanted to. Yami's was just the guy version of the same thing, except Tea who's just weird.**  
**AG?!Oh thank Ra! Get in that car of yours and get over here before I send you to the shadow realm!!! Yami shouted.  
What's up with you? answered AG.  
Just please come and pick me up at the corner of 42nd street! I'll tell you on the way. HURRY! was his last word before Yami then pressed the end button.  
  
  
AG gave a annoyed and closed her cell. Luckily she was already in her Mazda Miata convertible (lucky devil. I don't own it.) and was off.  
AGwasn't exactly happy about taking orders from Yami but she told herself Chip would kill her if she didn't help him out. She wasn't happy about it, besides the fact that she's one of us girls who _hate _taking orders from guys, but their packs were somewhat enemies, not as much as with the populars though. None of them were happy about the hook up between Yami and Chip a couple years back but since there friends... No! Not going to go into Tea preach! You get the picture.  
She arrived at the corner Yami had yelled at her over the phone but did not see him. As she searched for him, he jumped into the passenger seat and yelled scaring AGhalf to deathy death. (^_^)  
She turned around and was about to smack him but saw Chip laying in his arms.  
WHAT HAPPENED?!  
Less talk! More drive! Yami responded. AGwas off at that. About a block later, Less slow! More fast! Yami shouted at her.  
This is as fast as I can go Yami! What's up with this?! AG asked. That's when she saw the most surprising sight you could see. Yami, Mr. King of Games, started to cry slightly. What happened? she asked again with a bit more sympathy in her voice.  
Yami gave a large sigh to fight the tears and began.  
I was running after her with her sweater when I saw someone get thrown into an alley. I figured I would get the sweater to her later and help the guy out. I ran into the alley and jumped onto the guy's head. He was just about to shoot when I did it. Yami gave an extra large sigh to fight off the tears again and continued. He ended up pulling the trigger and I heard a scream. I thought the bullet had shaved them some where so I slammed the guy in the gut and he ran off. I walked over to the person who was mugged and saw Chip. She was barely conscious and she had a wound on the back of her head and a mark from the bullet on her shoulder. She fell unconscious and that's when I started running around trying to figure something out. Then you called and you know the rest.  
AG had been quiet the whole time, trying to soke it in. was all she could say for then. They drove for the next few blocks without talking until AGcame up with something.  
How's she doing? Does she have a pulse? she asked.  
Yami checked for a heart beat around the chest and a pulse at the wrist.  
She has a pulse and heart beat but I can barely sense her spirit. as he said this last part, the eye of Horus appeared on his fore head. AG gave a sigh and kept driving. Yami was the next to speak.  
I'm sorry. he said.  
What do you mean? AGanswered.  
This is my fault. If I had walked her home or atleast acted more quickly, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry. Yami repeated.  
This isn't your fault Yami. Just a freak accident caused by a freak. If you had been able to, I'm sure you would have saved her. Besides, she's going to be ok. Remember that. She's going to be ok. But Yami wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: How was that?  
  
Chad: You're alive?!  
  
Chip: Yeah! First of all, what ever I write in my ficcy doesn't happen to me! Or else here would be a lot less violence! And second I'M NOT DEAD IN IT! I'M UNCONSCIOUS!  
  
AG: Ok then.   
  
SQ: -_-  
  
Joey: I'm hungry!  
  
Yugi: Me too!  
  
Yami: There is a snack bar right over there. *Points to snack bar.*  
  
Joey: Yay! *Runs over and starts eating everything.*  
  
Yugi: *Barely makes it out of there with his hand and a hotdog.* ^_^  
  
Joey: *About to shove a bite of pudding in his mouth but stops.* (THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!!!) *Evil smirk.* FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pudding lands on Chip's face.*  
  
Chip: ~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~ *Throws pudding at Joey.* FOOD FIGHT! GUYS ON GIRLS! BEGIN!   
  
War: *Very deadly. Almost like deathy death.*  
  
© of Kaiba Corp. All rights reserved.


	2. The Saetiol Gamay Hospital What do you e...

Chip: Hola!  
  
Yami: -_- Oh Ra.  
  
Chad: ^_^ Hola! Contos priana el chupecanra es menos?  
  
Everyone else: o_O?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chad: Hehehe...  
  
Chad: -_- As you can see by the guys seeing how they look like gyuys from Joey's paradise, meaning they're covered with food from head to toe with food, the girls won the food fight!   
  
All girls: ^__________________________________________________________^ We rule!  
  
Joey: Can I have some cheese?  
  
Chip: I don't have any cheese.  
  
AG: Joey said he wanted cheese! And if he wants cheese, he gets cheese!  
  
SQ: What fantasy world you livin' in hikari?  
  
AG: _  
  
Yugi: What ever happen to starting the ficcy?  
  
Chip: ^.^ Good question Yugi. And since you thought of it... you get to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: _ Next time i'll keep my big mouth shut. Disclaimer: Chip doesn't own AG, SQ, YuGiOh, comedy, tragedy, romance, fluff, Chad, fake spanish, sanity. All that stuff and more! Next time on Family Feud!  
  
Chip: I don't own Family Feud. I'm not even sure what that has to do with this ficcy. Then again... nothing in my world makes sense! ^_^ Let's start the ficcy!  
  
Chad: ^_^ Adios! (Is that how you spell it?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AG and Yami were nearing the hospital but Chip seemed to be getting worse every second. Her breaths were getting shorter and less frequent.  
That's it. AG decided. Yami saw a flare of energy in her eyes and a smirk appear on her face which caused him to go a little tense.  
That's wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami was never able to finish his sentence because AG floored it. She went from 25 miles an hour to 10,025 miles a second. Ok, maybe she didn't go that fast but she really sped up. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and AG came to a screeching halt at the Saetiol Gamay hospital. (^.^U Read Reki's bio in my bio. I don't know why I named it that I just did.)  
When they stopped, AG gave a quick tired sigh and looked towards Yami. His eyes were the size of saucers and he was clutching to the seat for life.  
Come on let's move! AG shouted as she hit Yami over the head to bring him back to the real world. He leaped up and rushed through the sliding doors with Chip in his arms and AG right behind him.  
We need medical help fast! Yami yelled at the woman behind the front desk. She slowly looked up from her work as she took off her old lady glasses. She was about to say something but Chip then caught her eye.  
Oh my! the nurse shouted and snatched the phone receiver. I need a stretcher out here now!  
A minute later, two men came out with a stretcher and Yami laid Chip on it. He raised his hand to touch her cold hand and say something but they rushed her out of the lobby. He watched them race her down the hall and into the emergency room. (She's in a comma and lost a lot of blood! Plus her shoulder was shot so she deserves the emergency room.)  
Do you know if she'll be... ok? Yami asked absent mindedly.  
We won't know until it happens. The nurse answered.   
The waiting room is the right next to the emergency room, the third right. the nurse said after a pause as she pointed to a room down the hall.   
AG came over and walked Yami down to the waiting room. There weren't many people inside besides the every day expecting father with his cigar pacing back and forth, the old man waiting for his wife because she's leaving tonight, you know, the usual. Yami and AG took seats in the back of the room began the horrible wait.   
AG sat trying to sort out everything Yami had said on the ride over but none of it was making sense.   
_Who was this guy who tried to kill Chip? Why? Why didn't Chip just give him what he wanted and move on? Then again, what did he want? Of the ten million people in this city why did he have to go after Chip?! What did she ever do to him?! What did she do to deserve this?!?!?! _Nothing but questions were going through AG's mind now.**  
** What interrupted AG's line of thought was a not-so-familiar-but-still-well-known ring from Chip's cell phone. (Isn't that an oxy moron? Oh well who cares? ^_^) AG looked at Yami hoping he would pick it up but he didn't even seem to notice the **death march **ringing. She reached over and hit the talk button.  
she said, waiting to find out which one it was. Chip had programmed that song to go off whenever one of Yami's groupies were calling.  
Hey, that you Chip? came the male voice.  
Which one is it? AG answered while _not_ drawing a blank. She knew perfectly well who it was but didn't want to admit it.... because... never mind...   
It's Joey. Is that AG? Or should I say the human bean? responded Yami's pal.  
DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DOG! AG snapped at him. That was the one joke that could always make AG want to murder someone, no matter what. Curse my parents and their pathetic last name. she whispered to herself. (Garbonzo?)  
What ca doin pickin up Chip's cell? She hire you as a personal secretary? Joey smirked.  
What are you calling here for Wheeler? You would be one of the last people I would expect. AG snapped again.  
I wasn't callin for her. I was callin for my buddy who who hangs out with her. Joey admitted.  
Fine i'll put him on. AG yelled at the phone and thrust it towards Yami. It's for you. AG said spitefully. Yami took the phone and spoke.  
Hey Joey. What ya need?   
How'd ya know it was me pal? Joey questioned.  
By the way AG was talking. I knew it was you calling her a human bean again. At that comment you could hear a low, threatening growl come from AG.  
Oh. Where ya been man? I called your house and no one answered. Den I called ya cell and Yugi picked up, saying he found it in da living room right as he walked in from da movies. So I decided to call friend of human bean and see if you were either wit' her or she knew where ya were. Joey explained.  
I would rather you not refer to Chip as friend of human bean Joe. a growl was heard. Or call AG human bean. She's about to bite someone's head off and i'm closest to her. Yami said.  
So where are ya man?! Joey shouted.  
Yami sighed and explained what happened to Chip. Joey sat quietly until the end of the story which ended and we're not sure if she'll make it. (Just to let ya know, Yami nmentioned which hospitsal they're at.)  
Gee... sorry man. Anything I can do? Joey asked.  
You're not going to like this one but... pray. and Yami hung up.  
  
  
Joey shut his phone off and laid down. He was at home on the couch now trying to figure a way out to help one of his best friends. He had to do something.  
Joey picked up his phone and called the others: Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Bakura.  
Hey guys. It's Joe. Meet me at the Saetiol Gamay hospital as soon as you can. It's important. was exactly what he said to all of them.  
Personally, he and the others despised all of the girls from that group (except Yami towards Chip. ^.^ He's not the biggest fan of the rest but they're better with him then they are with the rest.) but since she made Yami happy, he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't try. He was soon out the door and on his way.  
  
  
Do you think we should call Chad? AG asked. It had be 45 minutes since they arrived and they were getting tired. Tired of worrying and just plain tired. (Only a few minutes since the call of Joey.)  
Probably. Will you do it? I'm near death myself and she likes you better anyway. Yami responded. AG nodded and started dialing Chip and Chad's home number. It rang a few times but no one picked up. That's when the answering machine picked up.  
Hey, the parents are on one of their business trips and me and Chad are out so just leave your message and we'll get back to ya later. Cheerio! *Muttering.* What kind of word is cheerio? It's the name of a cereal. I can't believe they made me say that. The recording of Chip said. Then came that annoying telling you you could start your message.  
Hey Chad. AG started. (Great opening line! Hey Chad.) It's AG. Umm.. you see I... What i'm tryin to say is- Just then Chad grabbed the phone and stopped the message from moving on.  
Hey Ag. Sorry, I just walked in the door. What cha need? Chad opened. Ag was just their group's nick name for the nick name. (Pronounced ag like in stag instead of A-G as in...AG.).  
Umm... Chad... there's a problem... And a.... (AG for best public speaker!)   
What's up? What's the problem? Chad asked finally getting a bit of a worried tone in her voice. Is Chip there? Could she tell me instead?  
By that time AG was fighting back the tears because everything hit her at once. **_EVERYTHING_**.  
SPEAK AG SPEAK! Chad was getting a bit panicky with AG crying. AG was the one who never cried about anything except the big stuff. Like the dog dying. (T_T Not the dog! T_T Poor puppy!)  
Chad was yelling so loud that Yami could hear her from a few feet away from the phone. He sighed and decided to take the phone.   
He questioned.  
Yami! What's wrong?! What's up with AG?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Chad kept yelling.  
Yami had a big gulp and began. Chad... We're at the hospital.  
What do you mean?! Why?! Answers Yami!   
Chip's here. She's unconscious and in the emergency room as we speak. Yami said as calmly possible.  
Chad yelled.  
Calm down! We're at the Saetiol Gamay Hospital in the waiting room. Yami informed her.  
How did this happen?! Chad demanded.  
I'll explain when you get here if you come. Bye. Yami hung up and tossed the cell back into Chip's bag. AG was still crying but she had gained enough control not to be disturbing the rest of the waiting room. Yami decided he had to do _something _useful. He slid over in his seat and put his arms around AG.  
Don't worry. She's gonna be ok. Yami assured. She's the tough one. If anyone of us could survive this, it's her.  
I know but...... there's still that chance that...... she won't. AG said inbetween the sobs.  
Don't talk like that. She's gonna be fine! Yami told AG sternly like he was tying to my her _and _him believe it. She leaned over and started crying into his chest. Then Yami started rubbing AG's back in those fancy patterns to comfort her as they waited for something to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: _ Darn it! That looked like AG/Yami romance! Not a real pairing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chad: Oooohh... She's annoyed herself now.  
  
Chip: Grana frana rana mana yana.  
  
AG: -_- Like I would want him.  
  
Chip: ~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~ **YOU SAYIN YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR YAMI?!!! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN BUDDY! YOU COULD NEVER HAVE YAMI! NOT LIKE YOU DESERVE HIM! ***Starts going on and on and on about how Yami belongs to her and AG doesn't deserve him.*  
  
AG: -_- *Clings to Joey.* ^_^  
  
Chad: *Clings to Yugi.* ^_^  
  
SQ: _ Stupid Chip.  
  
Yami: Oh Ra. Why curse me with such... insane... things.  
  
Chip: Time to R&R! Now! Please! I beg you! It would be nice! I like it when people review! Now? Later? Soon? Some time today? Ever?!?!?!  
  
SQ: Shut up already!


	3. Chad's Flashback

SQ: If you want a fresher house raise your paw!  
  
Chip: Meow!  
  
AG: If you want a fresher house raise your paw!  
  
Chad: Meow!  
  
AG & SQ: If you want a fresher house, don't sit around and grouse! If you want a fresher house raise your paw!  
  
Chad: Meow!  
  
Chip: Meow!  
  
Yami, Yugi, & Joey: -_-U  
  
Chip: Today's disclaimerer is *Drum roll.* SQ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SQ: No! Unless you give Yami up for me!  
  
Chip: No way! I'll do the disclaimer myself! Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, cat litter (fresh step) Beanie Babies or anything else I might mention, especially God! Lana is God! Oh yeah, I got Kaiba Corp.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Oh yeah. I had been implying that they had driver's licenses at 16 which they do. But in the real New York, it's 18. Sorry. I live in AZ where it's only 16. One more thing, I said that Yugi was Yami's little brother in the first chapter but I lied. In this they're still connected by puzzle but they found a way that Yami could be solid at the same time as Yugi so now he goes to school as Yugi's older brother. But Chad and I are really sisters in this. One more thing. It's a few weeks before Christmas. I can't specify because that could mess me up later. One more thing, all technical details I get wrong, LIVE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One more thing, Kaiba gets mentioned in this chapter even though he is thought to be the same age as everyone because he's in there class, he's not in this! Let's say he skipped high school and he went back for the expierience... and plastic surgery... I know it's a lame excuse but I don't got anything better. One more thing-  
  
Everyone else: Blah blah blah blah blah............................  
  
Chip: : P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chad was running as fast as she could down the busy streets of New York. With it being so close to Christmas and everything the streets were packed so Chad wasn't going very fast.  
Hey watch it!  
Move it!  
Sidewalk hog!  
Everyone was really annoyed. There wasn't anyone who was in the mood to step aside but Chad kept going.   
She and her sister had always been there for each other. No matter what. Even when they thought their parents were dead.  
_I had almost completely forgotten about that. _Chad thought while still dodging people left and right.  
That's when she went into a flashback.  
  
~*~ Flash Back.~*~  
  
It was 1994 and the kids were at home. (Chip and Chad idiots! That means they're 6 and 7 I think.... and hope. Well let's see. In real life they're 15 and 16. This is 9 years back so 15 - 9 = 6 and 16 - 9 = 7. Yay! I was right!!!!!!!!!!! Too much math. Too much thinking. Back to ficcy.)   
They're parents were on one of their many business trips because of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba had just randomly called them earlier today and sent them to take over The Beanie Baby Company with some of his top employees. Their parents thought it was great that Kaiba picked them for it, especially seeing how Kaiba called them personally, but Chip and Chad weren't so happy. They had always despised Kaiba. No particular reason, just he was always evil to them. They were even. He hated them, they hated him more. (He hated them because every once and a while they would prank him. Hehehe...)  
The two were just lounging around watching Trigun (Yay!!!!!!!) when a news announcement interrupted it.   
STUPID ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY! YOU SHALL DIE! Chip yelled a the screen. Chad just sweat dropped at her older sister.   
That's when they listened to what the evil thing was saying.  
And now flight 147 from New York to Tokyo Japan is lost from radar and has not radioed in. We'll announce more on this topic as it progresses. Now back to our show! said the creepy announcer woman, letting Trigun come back on.  
Chip. What's mom and dad's flight number? Chad asked.  
Chip walked over to the filing cabinet where their parents kept... everything. Everything that could fit in there. Thank god they're neat freaks.  
Chip grabbed out the air trip file and shuffled through it till she found the most recently dated sheet.  
Information on flight 147 from New York, New York to Tokyo, Japan. Chip read from the top of the page. She slunk over to the couch next to Chad and they sat there in silence for a minute, thinking about what might have happened to them, but not taking anything too seriously. The silence was broken by the evil announcer woman.   
Previously mentioned was that the flight 147 was missing. We now have word that they have been located floating in middle of the Pacific ocean. We also heard that of the 347 passengers, (o.O why did I put so many people on a night time flight to Tokyo?!) 117 of them have been hurt and the other 230 have died. (Eeek, more math.) We have no news on who are dead or alive besides the pilot is dead and the copilot is alive. More news after this commercial break. She told them, getting them way worried.  
Chip! Most of the people died! What if mom and dad died?! Chad yelled.  
No. They couldn't have died. No way Chad. Chip assured.  
But......... But........ But.......... Chad couldn't finish her sentence because she broke into tears. Chip held her tight and rubbed her back until Chad calmed down a bit.  
Maybe we can call Kaiba and ask him if he knows anything. He said some of his best employees were on this case.Chip suggested.  
Evil Kaiba. Chad muttered as she sat up off of Chip and Chip picked up the phone reciever and dialed Kaiba's private number. She and Chad knew it by heart now because of all the times they called him just to annoy him.  
Came his cold hard voice from the other end.  
Big whoop. Chip answered, knowing he would know who they were. (Hehehe...)  
he snarled. What do you want?  
Calm down money bags. Do you have any extra information on your minions who went to Tokyo? Chip asked.  
Kaiba snarled.  
What do you think genius boy?! Our parents were on there and we wanna know if they're alright! Chip snapped. Kaiba had learned by now not to get mad at the completely but just amuse himself by listening.  
I have the exact same facts as you, oh idiotic one. Kaiba sneered at her.  
Well... call us if you get anything that's not on the news ok?! Chip had somewhat of a stern tone. She knew that every once in a chicken shaped moon, Kaiba could be impressed by someone standing up to him. Notice I said it was very rare that that was true.  
Hmph. Fine. Kaiba said with an ammused and very annoying style. He hung up the phone and got to work on whatever major corparation thing he was going to do.   
_Darn her. She's growing on me. _Kaiba mentally kicked himself as he let in to the annoy little brat's game. He grabbed his cell phone and called all his minions that would be helpful in this situation.  
Chip hung up the phone and mentally cursed at the evil Kaiba.  
Did he know anything? Chad asked.  
Nope. The smug runt knew the same thing as us. Chip told her sister. Ya think with all that money he could know a thing or two.  
That means... Chad started.  
Don't even say it. warned Chip. She was nervous enough as it was, she didn't need Chad to be pointing it out even more.  
But... but Chip! If... they did die... what's going to hapoen to us? Foster care?  
Chad laid back down on Chip's shoulder. They sat their in scilence for a good ten minutes as the television was on some random show. They were both trying to convince themselves that noting happened to them... and try and figure out what would happen if their parents had died.  
stated the same old evil announcer. The Cost Guard are now at the sight of the crash of the plane 147 and we have a crew there as well, standing by. Here's John Dixon live.  
Thank you Katie. said John Dixon. Here we see the Cost Guard helping the 117 survivors onto boats and helicopters and moving some of the dead passengers out of the water. Let's get a close up on them. the camera zoomed in on a man helping a couple onto a helicopter.  
The couple looked to be in their early 40s and were pretty scratched up. The camera moved sideways to one of the cost guard members moving some of the dead bodies out  
One of the bodies was an old man looking in his 80s. He looked like he had been in pain right before his death. There was another next to him of a small boy. He on the other hand must have been slumbering when he died because he had a small smile on his face as if he was sleeping.  
The camera then moved back to viewing John Dixon.  
The cost guard is going to have trouble transporting everyone back to America so our helicopter is going to help which means we won't be able to broadcast any more. This is John Dixon, signing off. Just as the camera was turned off, Chad and Chip saw someone's head coming up the ladder to the helicoter. No wait... it was two people... Katie then came back on.  
Thank you John. In related news, the mad cow disease is terrorizing Arizona...  
Chad! That was mom and dad! Chip yelled. She jumped up and started shaking the TV. Come back!  
It was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT MEANS THEY'RE NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Chad pointed out the obvious.   
  
~*~ End Flash Back.~*~  
  
Chad smiled at her memory. _Man were we idiots or what?! _ she thought, still pushing back anyone she could.  
She came to an intersection with the little man flashing meaning she would have to wait for an entire go around.  
she shouted, even though no one noticed. I mean, it was NY, biggest little city in the universe.  
A couple cars pulled up and waited for their light. Among them was a camry, a lime green and navy blue camry. (o.O? How and why did I come up wit dat! AHH! I'm Joey!)  
Selina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Over here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shouted Chad as she ran at top speed to the evil looking car.  
Selina Garitelli. Another one of their little groupies. She was their... I guess you could call her their street wise one but I really don't think so. She was more of a comedian but that job was taken by Courtney, more about her later. She had painted her car like that so that anyone could always pick her out of a crowd. That's the kind of teen she was. Hmm... Now that I think about it she was kind their Joey, not that they would make a good couple. No. (^.^U actually... they're both big lovable goof balls... AG: *Death glare.* Chip: Ok! Ok! I'll lie! ^.^)   
What cha need sport? Selina asked as Chad leaped into the car, practically without opening the door.  
Can you drive me to the hospital?! It's an emergency! Chad begged with pleading eyes.  
Sure, Saetiol Gamay right? Selina answered.  
Yeah. Now hurry! Chad pointed to the light which had just turned green. Selina spun the car around into the correct lane and blasted off.  
Why do we need to rush? Selina questioned after a few minutes of scilence. Chad had been stating down at the floor of the car thinking. She slowly moved her head, looked at Selina then looked back at the floor.  
I'm not sure. Yami would tell me the whole story.  
What does Yami have to do with this? Selina asked with a glare. Like I said, no one but Yami and Chip were happy about them becoming a couple.  
All he said was that he and AG were at the hospital and Chip was unconsious. Chad told Selina quietly. She was still in disbelief about the whole thing. She just couldn't imagine Chip in a hospital bed hooked up to all this stuff keeing her alive. Their whole group were very independent. They hardly ever needed anything from anyone, even each other. So how could any of them be dependent on machinery? It couldn't be...  
Hang on Chip. We're coming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chip: T_T  
  
Chad: What's wrong Chip?  
  
Chip: Nothing... I just feel... SO LOVED! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: -_-**  
  
SQ: Especially since you're the one writing it.  
  
Chip: *Whistling innocently.* ^.^U  
  
Yami: -_- Maybe if you don't review she won't continue so don't review!  
  
Yugi: That hasn't stopped her yet.  
  
Yami Good point.  
  
Joey: You can't get cheese like this! *Munching on a potato.*  
  
Everyone else: o.O? *Leave.*  
  
Joey: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Moo!


End file.
